A-Z Rumbelle One Shots
by Ethereal Wishes
Summary: Rumbelle Prompt: "Intimate"- Rumple decides to make Belle late for work. [Request other prompts inside.]
1. Afternoon Naps

**Afternoon Naps**

**Rating: Teen**

**Word Count: 467**

**A/AN: I decided to do an A-Z Rumbelle series of drabbles/oneshots. They will be between 300-2000 words probably. I'm going to start with letter "A" for Afternoon Naps. You may leave your requests in the reviews. If I have more than one for a certain letter, then I will just randomly pick one. The next letter is "B" so request something please! :)**

Rumplestiltskin pushed the key into the lock and turned it. He opened the door of his expansive Victorian mansion, taking time to place his coat on the rack. He stepped out of his expensive loafers, closing the door behind him. It was the first Saturday of the month which was collection day. Belle closed the library early on Saturdays. They usually ended up lounging around the house with steaming cups of tea accompanied by deep conversation. Sometimes she would read to him, and he would find himself lulled to sleep by her entrancing accent.

"Belle?" he called as he neared the stairs. When she didn't reply, he climbed them. He looked in the library first, but she wasn't there. He felt himself begin to panic until he opened their bedroom door. He smiled when he found his beauty wrapped up in their downy comforter.

He removed his dress shirt and slacks and climbed into bed with her. She muttered incoherently when he spooned himself against her. He inhaled the scent of vanilla and orange blossoms that radiated from her freshly washed hair.

She sighed contently, snuggling into him. He relished the body heat she emitted and the peace that washed over him by just being in her presence. Mr. Gold wasn't much of a napper but if it gave him an excuse to be close to his wife then he would take it. He closed his eyes drifting into unconsciousness, lulled to sleep by the serenity she brought him.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed when he opened his eyes to be met by her beautiful smile. "Sleep well Rumple?" she inquired, stifling back a yawn. He could tell that she had just woken up too by the slight grogginess in her voice.

"Yes it was the best sleep I ever had." he smiled, leaning in to give her a soft kiss.

"You say that about every nap we take together." she laughed, ruffling his hair playfully.

"It's true... You give me the tranquility I've always desired sweetheart. You hold back all my demons." he admitted, his expression becoming serious.

She snuggled closer to him, tangling her bare legs around his. She cupped his face in her hands, drawing her lips to his. She kissed him lovingly, hoping that he could feel all the love she held for him in that moment.

"I love you Rumplestiltskin, and I promise you that I'll never stop loving you no matter what. We will always be together." she assured him, touching the side of his face gently.

"Forever..." he whispered taking her hand and placing it over his beating heart.

"Forever..." she repeated before they lost themselves in another passionate kiss, followed by a night of marital bliss.

**A/AN: Well there's the first one of many to come! Please let me know what you think!**


	2. Breeze

**Title: Breeze**

**Rating: K**

**Word Count: 442**

**Prompt Provider: Awesomebooks**

**A/AN: Thank you Awesomebooks for this prompt! The next letter is "C" so please leave a review with an idea for me to write about! I hope everyone had an awesome New Year!**

They sat near the docks enjoying the afternoon breeze. The air was salty and warm. Rumplestiltskin inhaled the scent deeply, letting it fill his lungs. A wave of nostalgia hit him as he remembered the first time he and Belle had sat on these docks. He'd brought her here the day before she'd lost her memories.

They had sat on the bench, sharing a picnic basket full of crustless finger sandwiches and a thermos full of iced tea. She'd revealed to him that she'd never seen the ocean before, so he brought her to the docks. It wasn't the most romantic place, but she'd enjoyed it.

They'd talked about everything from the passing ships to the weather but something had took his breath away. The wind began to blow softly through her tresses. Her thick halo of chestnut curls blew wildly around her face, and he was certain that he'd never seen anything more beautiful in all his life.

"Are you all right Rumplestiltskin?" Belle inquired, giving her husband a concerned look.

"I was just caught up in an old memory." he half smiled, brushing it off. He gripped the tip of his cane looking off into the oceanic distance. He felt his heart flutter when he felt her hand graze the top of his. He met her brilliant blue eyes, the breeze blowing gently through her hair.

He watched her tresses tumble in an unruly fashion as she continued to stare at him. "Would you please tell me what you're thinking about?" she asked, and he noticed the slight irritation in her voice.

"I was just thinking about how the ocean breeze tumbling your auburn locks makes you look breathtaking." he revealed, and she felt the breath she was about to take hitch in her throat from his sincere confession.

"I think the breeze makes a bird's nest out of it." she laughed finger brushing her hair until he grabbed her hand to stop her.

"And I think the breeze makes it look unbridled and glorious. It reminds me of how you freed me from a lonely loveless existence." he confessed catching her off guard.

"It's such a simple thing and to think it reminds you of that." she sighed, leaning into him. He put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer.

"Aye...I'll never take these afternoon breezes for granted." he replied, placing a soft kiss on her crown of hair. He was thankful to be with her in that moment and glad that a simple breeze had reminded him of how much she'd given him and how much he cherished her.


	3. Cooking

**Title: Cooking**

**Rating: K**

**Word Count: 705**

**Prompt Provider: PartyintheTardis12**

**A/AN: I apologize for not updating in so long but things have been crazy! Send me new prompts! The next letter is "D".**

Rumplestiltskin didn't consider himself to be a man of gourmet meals. He ate at Granny's mostly, but he did on occasion enjoy dining at home. He began taking out the supplies to make one of the simplest meals he knew how to make: spaghetti. He wasn't sure if it would impress Belle or not, but she had been impressed by everything else he could do, so he wasn't nervous about it.

Belle was amazed with modern technology, and the oven dazzled her. She expected him to light a large fire and pour something into a cast iron pot. When he lit the burners, she watched him eagerly. He had no problem including her in the simple task of cooking spaghetti.

He had her fill up a large pot with water. She seemed comfortable around running faucets ever since she had a shower, and he was glad she was adjusting so quickly. He threw some noodles in the pot and added a little oil to soften them. He turned up the burner to give them time to boil. He gave Belle the task of stirring the noodles with a wooden spoon and making sure the water didn't boil over.

He ground up the hamburger meat and cooked it until it was brown before adding in some store bought sauce. He mixed the ingredients together before checking on Belle who was absentmindedly stirring the noodles.

"Let's see if they're ready." he interrupted gently. She nodded moving out of the way. He carefully picked up a noodle with the wooden spoon and put it on a plate. He chopped it in half with the spoon to make sure it was tender.

"It's perfect, now let's drain the water." he instructed. Belle watched him as he pulled out a colander. He picked up the pot and poured the noodles over the sink. The water drained out causing steam to rise. Rumplestiltskin put the noodles in a bowl and placed them on a table along with saucy hamburger meat.

"So this is spaghetti?" Belle inquired as he placed a bowl in front of her. She gazed at the knife and fork in front of her strangely. He noticed her disdain.

"Yes it's Spaghetti. Is everything all right?" he inquired, noticing her discomfort.

"Your utensils are made of metal. I've only ever eaten with wooden ones." she remarked shyly, and he was surprised by this little obtrusion. He'd forgotten that she'd been locked up for the past twenty-eight years and was just getting used to this world's technology.

"There's no difference really." he said before putting a small amount of noodles and sauce on her plate. He took her fork and twisted some noodles around it. She opened her mouth as he placed the small bite to her lips. He shuddered when she let out a savory moan.

He almost dropped the fork when she pulled him forward, "Rumple, this is the most amazing thing I've ever eaten! Can we have it again?" she inquired full of childlike glee.

"Anytime...It's really inexpensive, and I could show you how to make it yourself sometime." he answered, and she smiled, reluctantly letting go of his arm. He seated himself in front of her and placed a generous amount of spaghetti on his plate.

They ate in silence mostly until a question popped in his head, "So Belle, how do you feel about staying here with me until you get on your feet? I've got plenty of room. There's even a library upstairs. I know how much you like to read and-"

He was startled when he felt her arms around his neck, holding him. "Thank you for everything you've done for me. There's nothing more I want than to stay here with you. Can we still be together?" she inquired staring into his eyes quizzically.

"Of course sweetheart...There's nothing in this world I want more than that." he assured, cupping her face in his hands and smiling. She pressed a slow kiss to his lips and all he could think of in that moment was how grateful he was to have her back in his life. Nothing would separate them ever again.


	4. Dance

**Title: Dance**

**Rating: K+**

**Word Count: 1737**

**Prompt Provider: Multiple Requests**

**A/AN: I decided to do the "Dance" prompt since most of you requested it. The next letter is "E". Hopefully these fluffy one shots will get you through all the Rumbelle angst the show keeps throwing at us.**

Belle emerged from her bathroom moments later, wearing a blue sequined gown that glimmered under the fluorescence. She thought it was appropriate for a night out full of celebration. They were celebrating her freedom from the asylum and the newly broken curse. She also wondered if this was a subtle way for Mr. Gold to ask her out. She wasn't complaining either way. She grabbed her small black handbag before hearing her doorbell ring. She couldn't help but smile as she answered the door.

"You look simply ravishing Belle" Mr. Gold remarked, drinking her all in. She smiled doing a little twirl for him, "Like what you see?" she inquired with a grin. She wasn't sure what brought the teasing on, but she couldn't help herself.

"I would be lying if I said no." he affirmed, taking her hand and kissing it. He was dressed in one of his more formal suits, complimented with a navy tie. She looped her arm through his before making their way out the door.

~X~

They ignored the stares they were eliciting from the refined crowd as they made their way to the Enchanted Rose entrance. She clung to his arm securely waiting for the woman wearing the kohl black eyeliner to seat them.

"Do you have a reservation?" she inquired in her thick accent to the couple.

"Yes it's under Gold." he supplied. The hostess nodded in the direction of a man standing by the stairway entrance to the second floor, "Antonio will take you to the second floor."

"Wait why are we dining on the second floor?" Belle inquired with a raised brow.

"I made us a reservation." he winked, leading them in Antonio's direction like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"I bet it cost a fortune to even rent one of those rooms." she protested, but he just shrugged, "Cost isn't an option tonight dearie." They followed their host up the stairs to the second floor. He led them to a room with a single table, balcony view, and lots of sophisticated artwork that adorned the walls.

"Please take your time and press this buzzer when you're ready to order." Antonio instructed , placing a red button on their table. Mr. Gold pulled out a chair for her and then seated himself. They thumbed through their menus, trying to decide on their first course.

"Why are you doing all of this?" Belle quizzed, waving her hand, gesturing towards the garnished atmosphere.

"Because I want you to enjoy the finer things in life. You've been locked up the past twenty-eight years and it doesn't seem fair that your reduced to eating at Granny's all of the time. Allow me to treat you to something special every now and then." he said, clasping her hand in his from across the table.

"I'm flattered, but you know you didn't have to do this." she was rendered speechless by his kindness and generosity, amazed that she was really seeing this side of him.

"I know but a special lady deserves a special night out every now and then." he winked, taking a sip of his drink.

"I really appreciate it..." she remarked, her heart thudding heavily in her chest. He smiled shyly at her, studying the naturally curly brown hair that framed her face.

"What if I told you that there isn't a woman in all of Storybrooke that holds a candle to you?" he questioned, picking up his menu.

"I'm really not that impressive Rumple…I'm a woman who's been locked in an asylum for twenty-eight years. I do well to operate a microwave on a daily basis." she supplied, biting her lip nervously.

"Let me be the judge of that Belle.." he said, and the way he said her name made her melt on the inside. They sat in compatible silence while they decided on what to order.

She settled on a Romaine salad that consisted of blue cheese, pecans, and maple vinaigrette while Avery decided he wanted another scrumptious ribeye. He also told the waiter to bring them their best bottle of wine.

She pushed the lettuce around in her salad, trying to secure just the right amount on her fork for a proper bite. She watched him intricately cut his steak into smaller bites. The man made his meal into a tedious chore, delicately eating each portion, and wiping the corners of his mouth after every three bites. Belle couldn't help but snicker at this tedious process. She placed her salad fork beside her plate, trying not to laugh.

"Is something wrong?" He inquired, putting away his steak knife. He stared at her with one of his more serious gazes. She couldn't help but burst out laughing at his glance.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking about something that happened yesterday." she lied quickly.

"Would you like to try again dearie?" he smirked, giving her an amused glance.

"What do you mean?" she comeback defensively.

"You're lying." he half smiled with a sly look playing in his eyes, like a fox about to pounce on a rabbit.

Belle was floored by how well he picked up on her subtle habits so easily, but she smirked nonetheless, "You treat your food like it's a work of art. I can't say that many men I've been acquainted with eat like you." She ducked when he threw one of his grape tomatoes in her direction.

" Are you throwing food? You'll get us kicked out!" she hissed, appalled by his childish behavior. She assumed that he didn't give up his impish ways so easily.

"I paid enough money to rent this room for the _entire _night, so I don't expect to be disturbed unless I press that buzzer." he smirked, sauntering towards her. Belle was surprised when he pulled her to her feet, leading her outside towards the balcony.

"What are you doing?" she asked, wrinkling her nose at him.

"Care for a dance sweetheart?" he inquired, stepping away from her before taking a reverent bow. He offered her his hand and she shyly took it. Music from the first floor wafted into the night air, serenading their dance.

"I didn't know you danced." she remarked as he took both of her hands, pulling her forward.

She twirled in a circle before facing him again, "I have a few well kept secrets." he chortled in a impish voice. She held out her right hand and he followed her in a circinate motion. They stopped with both of their hands held out, facing each other.

"I'm impressed." she replied following his lead. He held onto her hand tightly afraid that if he let go that she would slip through his grasp in wisps of smoke. He felt like he was lost within a wonderful dream that he would awaken from at any moment. They turned opposite of each other switching hands, never unfastening their gazes from one another.

"You're a natural…I take it that you're accustomed to this form of dance." he smiled as they followed each other in a synchronized motion.

"I was once a princess, so I've attended a few balls in my lifetime." she said as they spun some more before he picked her up gracefully in his arms.

"Are you having a good time?" he inquired insecurely, twirling her around in his arms some more, holding onto her tightly, just lingering in the moment.

"What would you say if I told you that this is the first best date I've been on in my entire life?" she told him before reaching up to caress his cheek.

He shuddered in delight, holding her hand against his cheek. He deposited her back onto the ground, pulling her flush against him. She felt so immaculate as every curve of her body molded into his.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he placed his arms around her waist, swaying contently in the moonlight. He peered into her blue depths, and she smiled etching closer to him. In a moment their lips met and all was right with the world. He tangled his fingers through her hair. She was surprised when he hoisted her in his arms, twirling her around.

"That's also the best kiss I've ever had." she said shyly as he deposited her back onto the ground.

"I would have to say the same about you my dearest Belle." he assured her, tucking a lock of chestnut hair behind her ear, "I have something for you. Wait here." he instructed. She raised her eyebrow curiously as she watched him walk back into the dining area.

He returned moments later with a thin black box in his hands with an intricate silver calligraphy pasted on the front, "Close your eyes and turn around." he command. She did as she was told. "Open them." he instructed fastening the clasp to her necklace.

Belle looked down, flabbergasted at the sight before her. She intricately touched the sparkling diamonds and sapphires that contrasted beautifully with her dress and eyes.

"Rumple….I can't accept this…It must have cost a fortune." she stammered, overwhelmed by the value of such a gift.

"I've had this necklace for a very long time. It was in poor condition but for some reason I felt the need to restore it. I found it a few days ago and decided I wanted to give it to you. I can't imagine anyone else having it. Would you please accept it?" he said drawing her closer to himself.

"Yes I'll accept it, but what does this mean for us?" she inquired looking deep into his whiskey brown eyes that were full of many secrets, she longed to know.

"I was hoping it meant that you would go out with me." he said averting his gaze until she touched his face gently. She found it strange yet adorable that the infamous dark one was asking her out. Courtship in this world was quite different than back home in Avonlea. She could choose who she wanted to be with and there's no one she wanted to be with more than Rumplestiltskin.

"I would love to go out with you." she smiled , throwing her arms around him, running her fingers through his hair gently. "I was hoping you would ask me." she whispered into the shell of his ear as they swayed under the moonlight—two halves of a heart finally becoming whole.


	5. Evening With You

**Title: Evening With You**

**Rating: OT+**

**Word Count: 1,009**

**Prompt Provider: Echofinley**

**A/AN: I would like to thank everyone for leaving prompts for me to do. I really am enjoying these and usually work on them between fics. I hope this proves fluffy enough for you! The next letter is "F".**

"Where are we going?" Belle inquired as Rumplestiltskin led her through the dense forests of

Storybrooke. He'd blindfolded her and the only reason she knew they were in the forest was because she could feel the damp earth beneath her Mary Jane's.

"It's a surprise dearie but don't worry we're almost there." he assured her in his thick brogue, sending shivers down her spine. She held onto his calloused hand tightly as they roved through the forest. It felt like they must have walked for miles but suddenly they stopped.

"We're here." he spoke softly. He untied the blindfold and pulled it away from her eyes, revealing a large white canopy with dozens of candles lit around it. A blue blanket was spread under the canopy with a basket in the center.

She gasped, clasping her hands over her mouth full of awe, "Oh Rumple...It's gorgeous but what's the occasion?" she inquired, turning around to gaze at him lovingly. He stroked her cheek with the pad of his thumb ardently, "Oh my dear Belle, the occasion is us."

She shuddered at the contact, grasping his hand, holding it there momentarily, while she closed her eyes, lingering in the moment.

"Why don't we have a bite to eat? I packed some dinner for us." he supplied, leading her towards the canopy. She settled down on the blanket in front of the basket. She watched him take out a large thermos and two neatly wrapped hamburgers. He handed one to her before he proceeded to take out the condiments.

"It's so nice and quiet out here." Belle analyzed, surveying the area. They must have been at least seven miles outside of the city limits.

"Aye and no one will disturb us here either because I own this piece of land, and I've got "No Trespassing" signs scattered across the area." he said, handing her some napkins.

"That's wonderful." she sighed, kicking off her shoes. She took a bite out of her hamburger and chased it down with a sip of iced tea.

"How's your burger?" Rumple inquired, adding mustard to his bun.

"It's delicious! Thank you for doing all of this." she smiled, leaning back into the canopy.

"Anything for you sweetheart." he added, finishing off the rest of his burger. They passed the thermos of tea back and forth until it was all gone. They sat in companionable silence Crickets chirped in the background, a light breeze tickling her tresses.

"It's absolutely beautiful out here tonight." she said gazing up at the clear sky, brilliant with stars. He snapped his fingers, magicking the empty basket away. She leaned into him when he wrapped his arm around her.

"This is nice." she muttered into his suit jacket, inhaling his earthy masculine scent.

"Any evening spent with you is wonderful Belle." he stated, kissing her crown of hair lightly. He allowed his hand to wander slowly down her back, rubbing soothing circles. She peered up at him, a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"You know I don't think there's anyone around for miles." she pointed out. He pushed her blouse down, exposing her shoulder, kissing it tenderly.

"I think you're right Mrs. Gold." he whispered huskily in her ear, nipping at it lightly. Belle moaned, savoring the feeling of her husband's lips worshiping her flesh.

"I think you"ll find this evening holds more delights than you expected." he said, easing her shirt over her head. She fiddled with his tie, tossing it aside. He shrugged out of his suit jacket. She ran her hands over his fuchsia silk shirt, longing for bare skin instead.

"Are we getting impatient Mrs. Gold?" he whispered softly in her ear.

"Very..." she hissed sending him over the edge. He allowed her to unbutton his shirt between kisses until they were both skin to skin. They rid themselves of the rest of their clothing. Candles flickered underneath the moonlight, casting an ethereal glow around them.

"You're the most breathtaking woman I've ever laid eyes upon sweetheart." he remarked, a tinge of lust in his eyes as they roamed over her body appreciatively. She blushed as he gazed upon her amorously.

"I'm all yours Rumple." she assured him, reaching up to stroke his face. He grabbed her hand and kissed it, savoring the taste of her supple skin. He interlaced their fingers, capturing her lips in a fervent kiss. She moaned appreciatively when she felt him slip inside of her.

They fit together so perfectly like two missing puzzle pieces. One was worn around the edges while the other was beautiful and pristine. The look in her eyes when they came together was the depth of a love he could not measure. She deserved better than him, but he would give her the best parts of himself regardless. When they made love, he could feel the gentle edges of her soul soothing the frayed pieces of his own. He loved Belle with every fiber of his being.

"I love you..." she respired, brushing hair from his eyes lovingly. He cradled her against his chest, planting a soft kiss on her forehead.

"And I love you too." he whispered, relishing the serenity she brought him. He wanted to stay like this forever, wrapped up in each others arms.

"Thank you for such a lovely evening." she said, snuggling closer to him. He snapped his fingers and a large fleece blanket appeared, shielding their bodies from the cooling night air.

"You're welcome sweetheart." he muttered before drifting off to sleep with the most precious treasure he'd ever procured in his arms.


	6. Farewell

**Title: Farewell**

**Rating: K**

**Word Count: 1296**

**Prompt Provider: Ethereal Wishes**

**A/AN: Please forgive me but this one is going to be a bit angsty, but I still believe it turned out beautifully. The next letter is "G".**

The past three months had been hard for Belle. She never thought he would actually die since he was the 'dark one'. He was immortal and meant to live forever. She imagined he'd still be here long after she'd turned to dust but that wasn't what had transpired. She knew he was sick after returning to Storybrooke. She'd banished him, but in the end they had been reunited after she broke his curse with true loves kiss. He was now a mortal, completely vulnerable to human disease. They'd put their lives back together, and she had everything she truly wanted. She had Rumplestiltskin without his curse or magic. He was just like everyone else, and he was all hers. His limp had returned which made them take life slower, but she didn't mind. It was nice just having him by her side again.

A few years passed, and he became weaker. Three and a half centuries worth of living had caught up with him, and he was dying. It had started out as a violent cough that increased as his sickness worsened. She'd begged Regina and Emma to heal him, but they couldn't. Regina told her that no amount of magic could cheat death and when it was his time that he would go.

It was snowing the day he died. Beautiful white fat flakes plummeted from the sky, landing softly on the earth. His coughing fits had worsened that day, and he was unable to get out of bed. She sat in the chair adjacent to their bed, holding his hand comfortingly.

"Won't you climb in bed with me sweetheart?" he inquired in his thick brogue. Belle looked into his tired eyes, objective at first, "Rumple I don't want to make you uncomfortable." she'd hesitated wishing not to disturb him.

"I need to hold you Belle..." he whispered, and she nodded, climbing into bed with him. He'd turned to face her, wrapping her in his frail embrace.

"Rumple..." she whispered, brushing gray streaks from his eyes endearingly.

"You know I always hoped to fill this house up with beautiful children. I'm so sorry we never got that chance sweetheart." he'd whispered regretfully. She shook her head, "Don't be sorry Rumple...I'm just glad we had a few good years together." she smiled, kissing the back of his hand gently.

"A younger man would have been better suited for you my Belle. I'm too old to give you what you desire." he supplied, coughing into his sleeve.

"Don't say that Rumple...You were all I ever wanted. You were always enough." she assured him, kissing his brow lightly.

"I feel the same way about you sweetheart. My parent's didn't love me and neither did my first wife, but you truly have loved me despite all I've put you through. It was worth being born if the only good thing that came out of my miserable existence was loving you. One day spent in your presence was worth three hundred years of isolation." he muttered. She kissed his cracked lips softly. His trembling hand ran ardently through her thick tresses as he kissed her back fervently. They shared several more kisses, lying in companionable silence.

"I can hear him..." he mumbled into her ear.

"Who can you hear?" Belle questioned, touching his forehead lightly.

"Bae...He's come to take me home. He says it's time." he whispered, and she could feel his breathing becoming more shallow.

"Rumple...I can't lose you..." she whimpered, tears staining her cheeks.

"You won't ever lose me sweetheart. I'll be right here." he strained, touching her heart gently.

"I love you so much Rumplestiltskin." she cried, kissing him desperately, wishing to breathe life back into him.

"And I love you my darling Belle...I'll be waiting for you on the other side. Consider this a short farewell." he coughed hard, his breathing becoming Labored. She felt his life slowly slipping away when she kissed him one final time, stealing away his last breath. She felt him growing cold when she pulled away from him, but she couldn't bear to untangle herself from him as she laid there, cradling him to herself awhile longer.

They'd buried him the following day, laying him to rest beside his son. She found herself frequenting his grave quite often. She would bring his favorite books to read and a thermos of iced tea. She spent most of her time there and there were some days she couldn't bear to leave him, so she slept beside his grave.

The years passed quickly and there were some days it seemed that she was barely existing. Her father encouraged her to move on, but she knew she could love no one but Rumplestiltskin. She chose to live in his expansive mansion alone because it was all she had left of him. It felt like his sanctuary, and she never wanted to leave it.

She continued running the shop until it became too much for her, passing it on to Henry when he was older. When she passed her child bearing years, she began tutoring young children in her home. She woke up one morning, ready to begin her day. She stopped when she passed by the mirror. Thin lines creased her brow, chestnut tresses slowly fading to gray.

"It looks like I'm getting old." she smirked, realizing that she hadn't given her age any real thought until now. Seventy-five years had passed since her birth, and nearly fifty had passed since she'd lost _him. _She sighed rushing out the door, ready to meet her first pupil.

The days that passed were challenging for her, and she felt her energies declining. She spent more days in bed than she did with her students. She took up reading again and knitting in between naps. Henry visited her a lot, making sure she was okay. Sometimes he would make them a fresh batch of tea, and they would talk the hours away about his children and business affairs. He was the most successful lawyer in Storybrooke, and Belle enjoyed their time together. It made her feel close to the man she'd lost so many years ago.

"Well grandma I should be going. Will you be okay here alone?" Henry inquired, picking up the coat that was hanging on the back of his chair.

"I'll be just fine if you promise to bring me some diner coffee in the morning." she winked. He chuckled, kissing her cheek lightly.

"I promise." he assured her before slipping out the door. She flipped off the bedside lamp, snuggling under the covers. She closed her eyes, sighing serenely when she felt two familiar arms snake themselves around her waist.

"I've been waiting for you." she cooed, relishing the touch she hadn't felt in so many years.

"I've always been here. I've been longing to take you with me but the time was never right. You weren't ready yet." he spoke in a voice she'd only heard in her dreams until now.

"Take me home Rumple." she commanded, and she felt him grab her hand leading her away from the bed. She didn't bother looking back at what she was leaving behind because they were together again and that's all she'd ever wanted.

"There will be no more farewells." she sighed, feeling relieved as they walked down the hallway toward a room filled with light.

"No more." he assured her when they reached the door. He grasped her hand tightly as they both walked into the light.

The next morning when Henry came to check on her, he found her smiling peacefully, and he knew they were finally together again.


	7. Graham

**Title: Graham **

**Rating: K**

**Word Count: 787**

**Prompt Provider: Emilie Brown**

**A/AN: I apologize for the angst last chapter! This one is going to be a bit angsty as well but not as the last one. The next letter is "H".**

It was early in the morning and a light drizzle had begun to fall. The brown Cadillac was parked at the edge of the cemetery. The couple walked through the quiet graveyard in silence. Rumplestiltskin held his cane in one hand and Belle's with the other. It had been three weeks since their nuptials when they'd decided to leave Storybrooke forever.

The Snow Queen's curse on the town line prevented anyone who left from ever returning, and Rumplestiltskin had decided that it was time to be free of magic and the people in this town forever. Belle had broken his curse early this morning, his limp returning but it was a small price to pay when compared with having her love forever. She was the only thing left in this world he loved other than his grandson.

He would miss Henry, but he knew the boy would fare just fine. He had two strong willed mothers to guide him. He took Belle's hand squeezing it tightly once they came to his son's grave. "I know you miss him Rumple, but I can assure you that Neal would be very proud of you." Belle assured him, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Why do you say that?" he asked, training his eyes on his son's tombstone.

"Because you finally gave up your magic. You've proved to everyone and yourself that you can finally live without it." she remarked, and he sighed.

"It's only been one day Belle." he remarked not putting much faith in her words.

"And I will stand by your side everyday hereafter. I will help you become stronger Rumple. I'll never stop fighting for you or for us." she declared, touching his face ardently.

"You are the light amidst my ocean of darkness." he spoke, holding her hand in place. He closed his eyes, relishing the feeling of her touch.

"I'd like a few minutes alone with my son sweetheart. I want to say goodbye." he said softly, and she nodded letting go of his hand, deciding to wander around a bit.

The cemetery wasn't large by any means, but Belle couldn't recall ever spending much time in it. She blinked stopping by a tomb that was in a secluded area. She brushed off the dead leaves hiding the epitaph, stammering back when she read the name.

"Graham." she whispered, clasping her hands over her mouth. She stood back as a wave of emotion assaulted her. She remembered being a prisoner in Regina's castle and the kind hunter who'd befriended her. He would stop by her cell and bring her fresh food to sate her appetite, and he would offer her warm conversation whenever Regina was away. Tears spilled over lashes for a man she hadn't spoken to in over thirty years. She'd never seen him around Storybrooke since the curse had broken but it had never crossed her mind that he might actually be dead. She had never spoke about their friendship with Rumple because it all seemed trivial until now. The only man to show her any ounce of kindness while she was imprisoned had been her only anchor during that dark time in her life.

She felt her breath catch in her throat when she felt two willowy arms wrap around her. He nuzzled the back of her neck, "What are you thinking about sweetheart?" he rumbled softly in her ear.

"I hadn't realized that he was gone..." she mumbled leaning into his frame.

"Did you know him?" he asked, resting his head on her shoulder.

"I did but it was brief and fleeting. He was always kind to me while I was imprisoned in Regina's castle. He was a flicker of light amongst an ocean of darkness during that time in my life. It's just sad I never got to say goodbye." she sighed regretfully.

"Graham was a good man and it's a shame he never got to truly live, but I'm sure he cherished your friendship just as much as you did his. I'm certain that your light has touched many lives, and you don't even realize it." he respired, and she smiled brokenly at his response.

"Thank you Rumple..." she sighed taking her fingers, placing them to her lips. She touched the top of his grave with her fingertips, placing a kiss on the tombstone.

"Thank you for everything..." she respired before walking back towards the Cadillac with her beloved's arm wrapped securely around her shoulders. Goodbyes were hard, but Belle knew deep down that she would have rather known Graham than to have never met him at all. She would never forget him.


	8. Home

**Title: Home**

**Word Count: 1196**

**Prompt Provider: Ladybugsmoma**

**Rating: OT+**

**A/AN: Sorry it's been awhile! This chapter contains slight triggers of PTSD so if that isn't your thing then please don't read! **

"NO! STOP! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE THEM!" Rumplestiltskin muttered and thrashed in his sleep. Belle who was a light sleeper was immediately roused from her slumber. She turned on the bedside lamp and jumped out of bed.

"NO ZELENA! STOP!" he moaned in his sleep, hot tears cascading down his cheeks. Belle knew that when he had a nightmare that she had to be very careful how she handled him. She calmly walked to the side of the bed and touched his shoulder calmly. He was mumbling incoherently now and crying softly.

"Rumple..." Belle said gently trying to coax him awake. She stepped back when his eyes flew open. He stared at her for a almost an entire minute before he spoke.

"Belle I-I-I'm sorry..." he stammered withdrawing into himself on the bed. "I was dreaming again wasn't I?" he inquired giving her a glassy look.

"Yes love...You were having a nightmare." she spoke softly reaching out to him. He flinched when she touched him and it hurt her to think that human contact had become nearly obtrusive to him. She blamed herself for abandoning him when he needed her the most. It had been exactly two weeks since he'd pulled Excalibur from the stone and been freed from Emma's clutches. The dark swan hadn't been around much and for that Belle was glad.

"I'm sorry...Please don't climb back into bed...I-" he paused looking down shamefully. "What's wrong Rumple?" she inquired reaching over to touch the sheets. She pulled her hand back after feeling the damp linens.

"I'm pathetic." he mumbled, placing his head in his hands.

"No you're not...You've been through so much Rumple and losing control of your bodily functions because you had a nightmare is nothing to be ashamed of." she reassured him reaching out to touch his brow lovingly.

"What kind of hero am I? I'll tell you what kind! The most pathetic one in Storybrooke!" he snarled kicking the comforter off the bed.

"Hey! Enough of the demeaning remarks! You're the best type of hero I know...You know what kind of hero that is?" she remarked climbing back into bed despite the wet sheets.

"Belle don't! You'll get-" but she stopped him, placing a finger to his lips.

"We'll deal with the mess in a minute but for now I think it's far more important that you realize what type of hero you are." she whispered, tracing her finger down his jawline.

"What kind of hero am I Belle?" he inquired looking into her blue depths like a parched man for water.

"You're my hero Rumple. You always have been." she smiled, cupping his face in her hands lovingly. He shuddered when she traced his ruddy cheeks with the pads of her thumbs.

"Belle..." he uttered her name reverently like a sacred prayer on his lips.

"Let's get you cleaned up and then how about I read to you before going back to sleep?" she suggested with a brilliant smile blooming to her lips.

"Yes please." he obliged. She took his hand climbing out of bed. He watched her yank the sheets off the bed and throw them into a laundry basket sitting nearby. "I'll put on new sheets in a little bit but first I think we should clean up." she said smiling warmly. She took his hand leading him to one of the many expansive bathrooms the mansion held. He watched as she turned on the water and dump soothing lavender bath salts into the tub. The fragrance of them mixed with the steaming hot water assaulted his senses putting him at ease.

"Belle I-" he swallowed hard as he watched her shimmy out her nightgown and cast it to the floor. His eyes lingered on her soft curves and all he wanted to do was run his hands over them. He felt the blood rush to his groin. He groaned inwardly when she slipped out of her underwear. She held them up with one finger before turning toward him, "Won't you be joining me Rumple?' she inquired with a sensual gleam in her eye.

"Of course." he nodded averting his gaze shyly Though he'd seen her bare so many times before it felt like he was seeing her in a different light. He wasn't the dark one anymore and it felt like he was seeing her all over again for the first time. He freed himself of his clothing allowing his eyes to roam freely over her immaculate form. When he looked at her he felt disgusted with himself. He was scarred and ugly but when he looked into her eyes all of his insecurity melted away as she held out her arms invitingly.

"Come here my love..." she commanded, reaching for his hand. He entwined his fingers with hers as she helped him into the tub. The bathtub was complimentary for two people as he settled down beside her. He sighed pleasantly, sinking into the warm water.

"Does your ankle hurt?" Belle inquired, touching his calf lightly. He winced slightly from her touch. "A bit but you don't need to bother yourself with it." he assured her pulling it away.

"It's no bother now let me massage it." she insisted, reaching for his leg again. He compliantly laid it across her lap, placing his back against a warm jet. He stifled a moan as her nimble fingers began to work the knots out of his strained ligament.

"Does that feel good?" she inquired, continuing to massage the sore muscle.

"Of course it does, but I don't want you to feel obligated to-" but she shushed him by placing a pruning finger against his lips.

"I don't feel obligated to do anything my love. I do it because I love you, and I want to. You have no reason to feel ashamed of your impairment. It's a part of you, and I love it just as much as I love everything else about you." she assured him.

"Oh Belle..." he sighed pulling her against him. She cupped his face in her hands, straddling him. He gasped when she joined herself with him. She kissed him lovingly, pouring every ounce of devotion into the kiss.

"I will never understand why you continue to stand by my side." he muttered between kisses.

"Because your heart is true, and I love you, every part of you, even the ones you loathe about yourself." she breathed into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her, moaning against her skin when he made his release. They held onto each other a long time, thankful to be back in each others arms. When the water began to turn cold, Belle got out of the tub and grabbed a fluffy robe for each of them. They both dried off and found themselves in the library on the loveseat, basking in front of the hearth. Rumplestiltskin sighed happily, letting his wife read to him, soothing his nerves and for a moment he forgot about everything threatening to tear them apart because he was finally home. He knew that no matter where life took them that as long as Belle was by his side that he would always be home.


End file.
